leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Riven/@comment-5696294-20121103032524/@comment-4834593-20121103074650
LOL. All posts directed at me are at page one. ALL 2 of them (there were two last time I checked). Challenge me if you want. As I am only about 1000 ELO, most people will have more skill than me. If I have like 80% win rate with Riven rushing Bloodthirster, then I don't see why others can't. You say that Riven has problems with AD Kennen, Bruiser Nidalee, Singed and Yorick, right? AD Kennen I understand, but what you can also do it push - Riven is maybe the best pusher in the game, then roam. Push again, roam, push again, roam. This way, you help your team, AND you're not consantly harrased by Kennen. Bruiser Nidalee, I don't see why that's a problem. Yes, she has nice damage in cat form, but have you ever seen a level 6 Riven with Brutalizer do a full combo? That's more than what Nidalee can do in the same time (in fact, it's around as big as I remember doing against bots with Nidalee some time ago. Which is a perfect way to know that Riven's burst is more than the damage Nidalee can do in the same time). One thing however, Riven DOES have to back off with her last 1-2 dashes if she doesn't want to end up losing because Nidalee keeps attacking while she retreats. Singed, I don't know if you can do it, as I seldom see a good Singed (I saw a good one yesterday, while playing Jax, and I needed ganks (both mid and jungle at the same time)) to not lose lane... I was like wtf competent Singed OP. However, I *think* Riven should be able to do something with maxing W first, then EW and Q away, staying as short as possible in poison. And of course that Vampiric Scepter to heal up any lost health (also take a Vampiric Scepter first if you're taking a Brutalizer). Yorick is a hard lane, but managable (I know, spelling most likely sucks). You should max E first, just try to last hit, use E when you want to last-hit ranged minions, as that most likely means some ghouls incoming. Health pots and a Vampiric Scepter are really important here. Also use abilities to last-hit. Yorick can't harras you without pushing (as the ghouls draw minion aggro), so it'd at worst even out if you hit more than the minion you wanted to last-hit. Now, about the special items. Doran's Blade is indeed a nice item early game on Riven, I can't disagree about that. But it's mostly because it gives as much attack damage as a Long Sword for a barely higher price, but also giving a small life steal and health boost. Heart of Gold, I just don't know, to me it feels like 800 gold spent without any damage earnt (one thing to not forget, HoG grants 200 hp, IIRC. If you buy 2 Long Swords (20 AD) from this 800 gold, then you get 20 more damage blocked on your shield every time. That means that, in a sustain lane like Riven with life steal vs Yorick, if he breaks your shield 10 times, you got more health leftover when you took the Long Swords, then when you took the Heart of Gold). Warden's Mail is 1400 (!!) gold spend without a single point of damage earnt, if you waited for 250 more gold, you could just've bought that BF Sword and deal A LOT more damage (in a full R aa E aa W aa Q aa Q aa Q aa R aa combo, the ideal combo for Riven, that means ~800 more damage and 54 more shield). Phage I still don't know if it might be usable early game, I feel like you don't need the slow that much as long as you're poking and backing off after using your last dash, and it only grants 18 AD for it's 1315 gold. Might try it once though, as a Frozen Mallet after Bloodthirser + Guardian Angel + maybe another Bloodthirster does quite well. Giants Belt I just straight out disagree about as its 1140 gold spent on a basic tier item without damage, while basic tier grants least stats worth for it's gold. I also find that last-hitting "under pressure" is never needed. Last time I did it ever was with Riven vs a Yorick. However, back then I was just not good at the game (I'm not even sure I was level 30 yet), and I played against a good Yorick a few days ago, and I it just wasn't under pressure. EDIT: WOW, that got quite long. EDIT2: As Ratsedai said a bit below, you can also take a Chain Vest and use it for the Guardian Angel later on. It's about half the gold of a Warden's Mail, while nearly granting the same amount of Armor. Imo, early game you should just not spend more than ~1k gold at items without damage. Not exactly that much of course, but with more, your damage will be too low.